


Eternal Bride

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Series: Century after century [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bullying, Dracula!AU, Dracula!Hannibal, F/M, M/M, Vampire!Hannibal, sort of Jonnathan!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries, Hannibal founds his lost love in America, but he is going to marry another woman. He won't allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Bride

In 1897, William Graham, the son of a low American noble, was going to marry Alana Bloom, daughter of an English aristocrat and his best friend from childhood. For years, William had dreamed how he could make her into being his wife. He loved her with all his heart. But...Will couldn't say the same thing about her. William knew she only was marrying with him because of the business each family would get with their wedding. Alana told him she just saw him like a friend, someone who was much like a brother than a future husband. Besides, she loved another man. William felt his weak heart breaking into tiny pieces, those words heavy in his mind.

 

 

William had a fragile mind. When he was just a child, he started to hear voices in his head, and strange memories flew in his blue eyes. He could see a man, tall and handsome, with sharp cheekbones and bloody eyes. In those memories, they were in a beautiful lake. William was more older, with pale skin and a feminine body, and when he saw those, he felt loved and happy. He loved the smile that man gave him, how his scary eyes reflected such adoration towards him, how his hands felt when he took William's face and kissed him in the lips, melting in them while he fell in his knees, bringing with him the tall man. William have to admit, in that time, he was in love with that man, even if he didn't knew him. But when he saw him in his mind, his little heart beat more faster, and his lips curved in a big smile. When he told this to his parents, both of them looked at each other, terror in their eyes. They took him to several churches, passing most of his time crying and trying to explain he wasn't a demon, that he didn't understand why they did this to him. Poor little William had a terrible childhood behind doors, either in the family's manor or in a church, surrounded by monks. The other children treated him like a freak, throwing at him stones and calling him names. William just lowered his head and hurried up to his bedroom, were he cried more. In those moments, he wished he haven't seen that man never. He blamed him for making the people look at him like a monster, not the child he was. The only living things that didn't wanted to hit him were the dogs. His parents accepted Will could adopt several of them, but when he reached seven dogs, his father didn't allowed more of them in the house. All of the strays loved their little master. They would do anything he told them to do. They protected him like they were going to die if they didn't do it. They were everything for William, and they knew it. With each scratch they would receive, with each stormed night in their master's bedroom, and with the extra food they would get. They knew their master loved them, and they couldn't give him more than their loyalty.

 

The years passed and his body changed. While other boys were muscular and strong, Will had a feminine thin hairless body, his pure blue eyes hypnotizing whoever looked at them. And when others boys would follow a flying skirt, he would catch a good book or take long rides in his horse, getting lost in the woods.

One day, when he was ridding Matthew near a lake, he saw a strange big dog laying in the floor. He hurried to him, discovering the 'dog' was actually a black wolf. He was there, with one of his paws trapped in a metallic thing. It was something very modern, and it seemed it was burning the poor animal. He stroked the animal, trying to relax him, and the wolf looked at him, his big silver eyes fixed in him. The wolf tried to lick him, but he couldn't move a lot. He only could put his head in the floor, howling in pain. Then, with all his power, Will tried to open it, leaving room for the wolf to get his paw out of there. After some minutes of pulling the strange thing to get free the animal, the paw was out and the wolf fell at the other side, free of pain. Will sighed, relieved to see the animal more relaxed. But the strange thing is, the wolf got up with no pain at all in his paw, and threw himself at Will. He licked his face, happy. Will giggled, the wolf's fur tickling him. After some hours playing the two of them, the sun started to disappear in the trees, and darkness invaded his most happy day of his life. Will got up, kissing the wolf's head and saying his goodbyes. The animal followed him a little, but stopped when he heard a noise. Then, he run away. William hurried up to the Graham's manor to get ready for the party. He hated those things. He preferred to be alone, in his bedroom, reading or drawing. He preferred to be with his dogs, but they weren't allowed when there was a party. And he hated even more when he knew Alana didn't loved him, that he was just a business.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The party was so boring...William had to smile and nod whatever they told him.

Alana's parents were good with him, but their daughter preferred to not see him. They would live together the rest of their life, so one night without each other won't hurt anyone. After hours of hearing rumors of a series of murders and how a new count had come to town, he tried to find Alana and talk with her a little. He found her with a handsome man, near the balcony. The man wore a black three-piece suit, with a red tie. He had sandy hair, and his eyes were red, like blood. He was talking to Alana with a faint smile, showing a little his sharp canines. The man looked familiar to Will, but he couldn't tell why. He walked towards them, and when he had took three steps, the man turned his head, bloody eyes looking at sapphire ones. The man's eyes wide in surprise. He tensed, swallowing, his mouth a little open. Alana, confused, turned her head too, and when he saw William, her delicate face showed anger. She hurried towards him, and took William's arm, the two of them going out of the house. Alana was more strong than him, anyone could tell, so it was easy for her to throw him at a isolated room, no one could hear them.

 

"Why the hell you have to ruin everything?!" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I just wanted to say goodbye to you, that's all!"

"Liar! You ruined everything! You ruined the most interesting conversation I have had in my entire life!"

"But Alana I-"

"I JUST HATE YOU! And now I have to marry you! With just thirty more minutes I could have convinced him to marry me, so I wouldn't have to be with you! He was my opportunity to happiness. And you ruined everything, you freak! I don't want to be see you never again! Just...JUST DIE!"

"W-Why do you hate so much? I...I thought we were friends..."

"I was pretending, idiot! My parents told me! I would have never been your friend! Do me a favor and try to disappear, OK? I'll try to stop this wedding so I don't have to pass the rest of my life with you. Good night, stupid cunt freak!" then, she closed the door, leaving poor William alone, crying.

 

The only friend he had was just an illusion. Even after all of this years...He cried and cried, trying to compose himself. Then, he exited the room, running towards his room, but something big made him fell. When he looked up so he could see what make him fell, he saw that man. He was looking at William with the same stare, full of surprise and adoration. It made Will feel weird. The man extended a hand to Will, and he took it. He remembered that hand...

 

"You...You were crying," the man said, an accented voice present in it.

"I-I...Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm alone...And no one wants me. No one..."

"Oh, my poor boy, here..." the man took a tissue with a red dragon in it. He cleaned Will's tears, and when he was finished, the man smiled. Will's new that smile. "See? Much better."

"T-Thank you...I'm-"

"William Graham. I know. I'm Count Hannibal Lecter. Pleased to meet you," he said, taking Will's hand and kissing it. Hannibal fixed his eyes in his. "You have got such beautiful eyes, William. I could get lost in them hour after hour."

"..."

"You don't remember me, my love?"

"Lo...Love?Do we have met before?" William felt dizzy, his head like an unstoppable ball rolling down the hill."You...You're the man from my head..."

"I've waited for you for centuries...You know how much I missed you?Oh, Will, my beautiful bride, my love, my dear...Don't leave me again..." said Lecter, kissing him. Will greeted those lips again and again. "Be mine again..."

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

William remembered how Hannibal took him bridal style out of the manor, the darkness surrounding the two of them. He remembered how a dust covered them, and he found themselves in front of scary big dark castle. He remembered the loving kisses of Hannibal, how fast he have run towards the master bedroom, how Hannibal ripped his clothes, leaving Will naked. He remembered the wet kissed around his body, how the past memories he had wanted to disappear came back.

 

Will moaned when Hannibal entered him. The older man's skin was cold, but he started to feel warmness coming out of him after a few thrusts, the pace so sweet and slowly. Hannibal's thick cock was hitting in the perfect place, his cries of pleasure kicking out the silence. Hannibal's groans of pleasure were more quiet, preferring to lick Will's neck. He took Will's legs, locking them behind his back, then he put his arms around his neck. Hannibal was like a shield, hiding Will completely, and his thrusts become more wild. He bit Will's right earlobe, loving how his angelic voice sounded. Hannibal felt e was in the past, when they were both young and loved each other so much it could kill. He felt alive, after years of killing and loneliness. He felt complete, now he had found his Will, his angel, his salvation. Now they could be together again, right?

The thrusts were becoming stronger, hurting Will a little and making him screaming. Hannibal gripped the metal headboard of the bed, breaking it when he was cumming inside his lover. He thrusted more after he come, thick ropes of cum spilling out of Will's swollen hole. Hannibal couldn't stop. His cock released more cum, filling William until he couldn't get more, and even after that, he continued. It scared Hannibal a little, but what he could do? He had been always wild near his Will. His angel was sleeping under him, so innocent and peaceful, his body moving because Hannibal's rocking hips. He looked at his pale neck. He wanted to bite, so he could be together forever. He lowered his head, his fangs free and ready to sank down but...

 

"No!" screamed Hannibal, getting out of Will suddenly, the hole spilling cum and throwing.

"H-Hannibal...?" Will touched his broad shoulder. "Don't be afraid, do it. I want it. We can be together again..." he took Hannibal's face, kissing him. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"But at what prize? I suffered a lot to get to you, killing and destroying everything around me. I am a monster. I can't do the same thing to you. I won't allow it. I have to see you as the pure love I so much adored. You can't be a monster. I won't be able to life knowing what I did to you..."

"Then...What do we do?"

"...You live, and I search you. I'll never stop, I'll look everywhere. We will be together forever, no matter what happen. You and I, we are lovers for the eternity."

"But...But I won't remember you, life after life, please, make me yours! Please, don't leave me alone in the next life!"

"I can't do anything, my love. Please, let's live this life. I'll be with you until your next sleep. For now, I want to make love to you night after night, day after day, century after century..."

"I'll be your eternal bride?"

"Always."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was in a hurry writing this...hope you like it!!
> 
> Here's my tumblr:
> 
> [Lover_of_AUs](http://loverofaus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'll post more AUs about this one and others!! x3


End file.
